First Impression
by B-shiro
Summary: A Tukasa and Yamagi. A little friction in between makes for a good deal of fluff.


Babyshiro: *laughs insanely* I AM ON A ROLL!!  
  
Izzy: You are odd....very odd....  
  
Babyshiro: ^-~ I know! This is going to be one of my rare straight couples fics...since I normally write...yaoi or just ordinary no couple fics...~-^  
  
~  
  
Dedication: To Leika-chan! She was stunned when I told her I was dedicating this to her...^_^ Maybe she was happy! I don't know! All I know is this is for her!  
  
~  
  
Summary: Yamagi ponders his partner Tukasa. Why is she so tall? Why is she so quiet? Why is so...weird? Whilst Yamagi ponders Tukasa....Tukasa herself thinks about her short candidate partner and why she seems so fond of him.  
  
Author's Notes: I was basing Tukasa's attitude on the way she acts in the manga...the catch is...I've never read the manga, only heard of it. So...there might be slight OOCness and such.  
  
Disclaim: I don't own Megami Kouhosei or it's characters.  
  
~  
  
First Impression  
  
Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Could my back hurt any worse?  
  
"Hey Yamagi!" the friendly voice of Zero Enna yelled cheerfully whacking Yamagi on the back causing him to flinch slightly.  
  
Apparently so....OWWW!!!  
  
There was no way he'd let the pain show. That would definitely make the others look down on him more than they already did. Plus...his partner would try to help...if he could...he would insert scary shudder every time he saw her. He was pretty sure if possible this eerie music would play every time she entered the room. Maybe he was paranoid but it seemed like it did.  
  
She was taller than him. Even though mostly everyone around him was taller...BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!  
  
"Yamagi???" Zero's voice cut through his thoughts...blasted Enna. "YO YAMAGI!!"  
  
"Jesus Christ Enna!" I snapped. "You don't have to yell in my ear!"  
  
"Yeah well I wouldn't have to if you weren't to busy zoning out!" Zero countered causing my face to flush. "So...what were you zoning about?"  
  
"Just thinking," I muttered trying to regain my composer. "Or is thinking not allowed nowadays?" Now it was Enna's turn to blush. Buwhaha! Take my wrath Enna! But, must to my despair, Enna, like always, bounced right back causing me to sigh.  
  
"Well!" Zero chirped. "I guess not! Though you never zone out like that...but....if you were thinking about a certain GIRL then that could be understandable." Zero grinned as my face took a back seat to Tomatoville because right then and there I was pretty sure I'd fit right it with the villagers...as my roommate Roose commented.  
  
"Gee Yamagi!" Roose innocently smiled as Zero begin to snicker. "You look like a tomato!"  
  
"Thanks Roose..." I muttered sarcastically. "As if I couldn't tell by the way the heat seems to be rushing toward my face." The last part came out lightly and seem to cause Roose to shrink away behind Zero. Such a sensitive boy. I couldn't help but feel slightly bad for him...KEYWORD being Slightly.  
  
As for Enna... "Well Zero...I guess you would think I was thinking of a girl since your thoughts seem to be on them 24/7," I said causing Enna's eyes to grow but , to my delight, he didn't continue on. Who just beat Zero Enna at his own game? YAMAGI KUSHIDA DID! Mm major boost to ego? nah....mmm...maybe. Heck! I am only human after all.  
  
I walk away from Zero...Roose...everyone and head off to my room. I really need some rest. I can feel the side effects of Zero's blast to my back setting in. Oww...I knew it! I KNEW IT! It's all a conspiracy against us short people! If your not perfect height then you are somehow tormented by the taller...stupider ones. Which is just WRONG!  
  
I have been cursed with a life of being told I was short even though I already know I am, an abnormally tall repairer, and being forever surrounded by fellow candidates that are taller than I.  
  
Speaking of his repairer...well...thinking of her at least. Why is she so...um....what's the word...strange!  
  
She's taller than me...she's quieter than me...she's much more...graceful than me...WAIT! Graceful??? She's the friendly giant not the graceful one! Eh...ah well...moving on! She's got long purple hair...it looked silky....I MEAN!...well...it....err...again...MOVING ON!...She has those light green eyes...kind of pretty looking...in a sense that is!  
  
Maybe I should stop thinking...it's corrupting my views...I knew it...all that talk about people doing to much thinking was true.  
  
Sigh. Ah...the softness of my bed. On second thought....my bed isn't the softest in the world...in fact it isn't that soft at all...only the pillow...which isn't soft either. Eh...I'll ponder G.O.A's cheapness later...right now...I need some sleep.  
  
With that he slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
"ZERO!!!" the now upset pinkish haired girl yelled swatting her partner over the head.  
  
Hmm. Apparently Zero "accidentally" fell into the girls quarters...and "accidentally" tripped the water cord spraying Kizna. That is...after all....how Zero claimed it.  
  
"Tukasa!" I hear Wrecka call to me. "Can you believe him? Pretending to accidentally fall into the girls room! Like hell anyone would believe that!" I couldn't help but suppress my laughter. Kizna looked like a drenched kitten...no pun intended of course.  
  
Soon enough it was already lunch time. My my how time does fly. I headed out with my fellow repairers. We were all seated at the table when the senior candidates, the ones left anyway, chose that time to come and pick a fight with our candidates. It started out like everything normal. An insult here and there. Nothing really. Neither side show any means of fighting...that was until they involved my candidate partner Yamagi.  
  
"You guys don't stand a chance of ever being pilots," Force commented smirking as Zero fumed. "Especially the short one. He's half the size needed for a pilot. Probably as weak as he looks too." That had done it. Yamagi looked furious.  
  
"What did you say?" Yamagi seethed, eyes flaring.  
  
Sigh. One thing you never ever insult Yamagi about is his height. That is your one-way ticket to a hell of a beating.  
  
"I said," Force smirked. "That your short. Your probably weak to an--"  
  
Oh my Goddess! Yamagi just pounced Force! I can hear the others cheering on either side. Yamagi and Force are really going at it. I hope Yamagi doesn't get hurt.  
  
Did he just bite Force?!?! That was odd...  
  
"Instructor is coming!" Wrecka exclaimed.  
  
Uh oh...Yamagi was going to be in trouble. I watched as the Instructor and some others pulled Yamagi and Force apart. Force looked pretty bad off...you could see the bite marks on him. And Yamagi...poor thing. He's so short and chibi like.  
  
"Tukasa," I was shaken from my thoughts by Instructor Azuma.  
  
"Yes sir?" I reply in my quiet voice.  
  
"Go to the Infirmary and help Dr. Rill deal with your partners injuries," he order. I left just as soon as the words left his mouth. I couldn't place the feeling I felt...I was excited to spend some time with my partner...how strange. I seem to always act different when I'm around him.  
  
Entering the room I saw other patients and such. Dr. Rill directed me to where Yamagi was. I found him. He was laying in the bed looking up at the ceiling pissed off. He had sprained his arm...fractured it. Or one the other.  
  
He looked at me for a minute before turning back to the ceiling. "Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
"Azuma told me to tend to you for the time being..." I answered.  
  
"Oh..." was all he said.  
  
I sat down in a chair next to his bed.  
  
"Can I asked you a question?" he asked looking at me.  
  
"You just did," I replied as he crunched up his face. "But if you want to ask another go ahead."  
  
"Why are you so weird?" he blurted. "I didn't mean it to come out like that...I mean!"  
  
I just stared at him for a moment before laughing. I found that rather funny.  
  
He was now staring at me confused.  
  
So cute....  
  
I turned to him and smiled. I don't know why...but I think I like him.  
  
~  
  
Babyshiro: Well that was it....  
  
Izzy: that was odd....  
  
Babyshiro: For once I agree...I think I really screwed up Tukasa POV! WAH!  
  
Izzy: Really....  
  
~  
  
Review if you have mercy.... 


End file.
